For Every Year, There is a Kiss
by Ino2613
Summary: July 23. Ino was probably the only person that truly remembered that date. Even Sakura forgot long before. The story of two children and a small tradition that was between them before one betrayed and became cold. One-shot


_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino looked out of the window near her, sighing since business at the flower shop wasn't well after Pein had invaded and it seemed as if no one really needed flowers. Either way she wasn't in much need so she stayed inside, always cooped up in the flower shop.

Her blue eyes caught onto the calendar inside the flower shop. July 23. Then something struck onto her mind but she kept it to herself, maybe she was the only one that remembered it ever so clearly.

_I am the only one that would ever care to__…_

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke was just merely five years old when Itachi had walked around the park with his little brother beside him. Sasuke was laughing happily, running around Itachi as he walked forward, enjoying the clear sky on that day. When the laughter suddenly died down, Itachi looked at his brother, unused to the sound of no laughter coming from him. _

"_What's wrong, Sasuke?" Itachi turned around to see his little brother staring at a young girl by a bench. She had short blonde hair that was almost white, her pale skin easily matching the complexion of Sasuke's. The girl was lying down on the bench, her face a bit red and she held a small basket in her hand. "Who is she? Why is she just lying here?" _

_Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, and then he reached a hand out to touch her, but before his hand made contact, Itachi swatted his hand away from the girl. "That's rude," he said, "at least make sure she's asleep before asking for some kind of aid." He looked at the girl, walking toward the bench before saying softly, "little girl? Are you awake?" he reached a hand out and nudged her slightly._

_Itachi's hand slightly scanned over her forehead and he yanked it back quickly. "She has a fever," he muttered, but Sasuke easily heard it and he felt Sasuke pull his pants with his little palms._

"_Is she going to be okay?" it almost seemed impossible to Itachi, but it was as if Sasuke already had a soft spot for the little girl that he didn't even know. _

"_Of course," Itachi replied, and then he slowly gathered her in his hands before saying, "Come on, Sasuke. We're going home early, sorry we can't go through the entire park today, but we have to get this little girl home to Mom." _

_His little brother gave a little nod, not angry at all about having to leave the park early, usually he'll cross his arms and frown, but his mood would completely change when Itachi brought him to the Uchiha weapon hold since he would always chase after cats happily before bringing several ninja cats back._

_After walking a bit back to their house, Sasuke knocked on the door lightly with his little fists, pulling at Itachi's pants as he bent down. Staring at the girl with wide eyes, he said, "Isn't she pretty, Oniisan?" before he could reach a hand out and touch the beautiful light strands, the door open, and Mikoto came out._

"_Itachi, what have you brought back today? A little girl, what happened to her?" her tone was teasing but she touched the forehead of the little girl before her eyes turned serious and almost scared for the little girl._

_She easily took the child away from Itachi. "Get me a bucket of water with a towel, and Father wants to see you after this. __Sasuke__, you stay with me," she walked up the steps before laying the child on Sasuke's bed. _

_Sasuke followed and pulled himself on a chair as he watched his mother work with her fever. "Isn't she pretty?" he asked, staring at her, and when his mother looked up smiling, he said, "What?" and Mikoto didn't say anything except giggle a little._

_After ten minutes or so, Mikoto pushed the blonde hair back. "Let's go, Sasuke, I'll know when she's awake, for now, play with your brother or play with your toys for now. I'll let you know when she's awake, alright?" and then she leaned in to kiss his cheek._

_He nodded happily before running down the steps, his arms spread wide apart. "Itachi, Itachi!" but he bumped into his father, who looked down at him sternly with disapproval. _

"_Sasuke, we are going to train right now. Stay home with your mother right now, we're going to the Uchiha weapon shop." his father stared down at Sasuke disapprovingly. _

_Instead of obeying his father, he pulled at Itachi's pants. "Can I go, please? I still haven't finished those cats you want me to catch." Itachi bent down, picking his little brother into a piggyback ride. _

_"Yes, yes, Sasuke. Come on, let's go," he said, his tone quiet as he spoke to his little brother, and he walked past his father without waiting for approval from him. _

_~'.~_

_A few days later, most of the shinobi was looking for one child requested from the Nara family. Itachi came back to the Uchiha house, smiling to see Sasuke sitting by the little girl's bed. She still hadn't woken up in a week. _

_Sasuke smiled back at Itachi and when he turned away to see the blonde little girl move slightly. Mikoto decided at that moment to walk in and she rushed to her bed just as her eyelids fluttered, revealing the unnatural blue eyes beneath them._

"_What's your name, Sweetheart?" Mikoto said in a soft voice, and she saw the beautiful blue eyes stare back at her._

_A small whimper escaped from her lips and then she said, "Ino Yamanaka …where am I? I'm supposed to be at the Nara's…" she slipped underneath the covers anymore. _

_Mikoto pressed a hand against Ino's forehead, bringing a finger to her lips. "Shh, don't worry, you're at the Uchiha's …you have a high fever, rest right now." she pressed a towel against Ino's forehead before gesturing Sasuke to leave the room. _

"_Sasuke, what's wrong? Did she wake up?" Itachi gestured at the girl inside the room, watching his mother close the door slowly._

"_Yeah, Ino is her name. She woke up just now." _

"_Ino? What's her last name?" _

"_Yamanaka."_

_Itachi nearly wanted to slap his forehead. "The whole village is looking for her. She's heir of the Yamanaka Clan but her father is out on a mission this month, she was sent to the Nara's house." then he scribbled something down on a piece of paper, handing it to Sasuke. "Take this to the third hokage, quickly now, Sasuke, treat this as if I was your sensei giving you a mission." he patted his head lightly before letting him run out of the house with nothing but the small piece of paper._

_With some help from Mikoto, Ino had managed to change into a short t-shirt with some shorts. Ino curled up into a small ball, digging her hands underneath her chin before drifting off once again._

_~'.~_

_The next time Ino woke up, Sasuke was hovering just slightly over her, a wide smile on his face. "It's my birthday today, you woke up on my birthday," he said, smiling, and then Ino couldn't help but smile back._

"_Happy birthday …"_

"_Sasuke," he answered._

_Ino sat up on the bed, then she leaned in and pecked Sasuke's cheek gently. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke." she brushed her short bangs behind her ear and continued on, "My daddy told me a bunch of good things about your brother and clan." she smiled, jumping off the bed before patting the dress she wore. _

_She closed her eyes, breathing the fresh air before she felt Sasuke kiss her back. "I don't know when your birthday is," he replied, childishly._

_Ino was surprised but she kept it hidden, then smiled._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Ino's blue eyes came back into focus and she looked at where she was, she wasn't in the flowershop anymore, she was out in the woods, high up in a tree. Good, Sasuke should be here…

Sasuke was only a few feet away from her when he felt her faint chakra. It was familiar, but it seemed somewhat out of place for him. He raised a hand, Suigetsu and Jugo immediately stopping behind him, and he advanced forward without them.

Her blue eyes were directed to the ground and when she saw her sandals, her eyes widened, looking up to meet the deadly gaze of his. The small cupcake she held in her hands had navy icing on it, a single candle in the middle of it. "Happy Birthday, Sasuke." and she held her hands out.

Surprisingly, Sasuke took it when Ino placed it on his hands, and Ino's hands flew up to his hair, touching the bangs that covered his hair before parting them the way they were usually before he had sunk so low into darkness.

"Do you remember what I always gave you on your birthday? A kiss every year…" she tiptoed, planting a kiss on his cheek, still surprised that he hadn't pushed her away yet.

Looking down at the little cupcake, Sasuke blew out the flaming candle, his hand gripped on the katana behind him. "Sorry, Ino," he said, and he pulled the katana out to its full length.

Ino backed up against the thick trunk of the tree. "You won't kill me, Sasuke …would you?" The last thing she saw before Sasuke hit her was the gleam of his katana.

Sasuke had hit her with the hilt of the katana, and he stood their a few seconds before raising the sweet cupcake to his mouth and taking two bites, chewing slowly before placing it down on the spot.

With two small thuds, Suigetsu and Jugo stood beside him. Sasuke angled Ino correctly so she wouldn't fall before finally leaving the site.

"She's pretty," Suigetsu said, matter-of-factly.

Sasuke simply replied with a grunt.

* * *

I hope you like this one-shot =D

I enjoyed writing it, I think I did a good job, could you gimme reviews? XD

Tell me what you thought about it.


End file.
